A vehicle typically includes a climate control system which maintains a temperature within a passenger compartment of the vehicle at a comfortable level by providing heating, cooling, and ventilation. Comfort is maintained in the passenger compartment by an integrated mechanism referred to in the art as a heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) system. The HVAC system conditions air flowing therethrough and distributes the conditioned air throughout the passenger compartment.
Typically, a compressor of a refrigeration system provides a flow of a fluid having a desired temperature to an evaporator disposed in the HVAC system to condition the air. The compressor is generally driven by a fuel-powered engine of the vehicle. However, in recent years, vehicles having improved fuel economy over the fuel-powered engine and other vehicles are quickly becoming more popular as a cost of traditional fuel increases. The improved fuel economy is due to known technologies such as regenerative braking, electric motor assist, and engine-off operation. Although the technologies improve fuel economy, accessories powered by the fuel-powered engine no longer operate when the fuel-powered engine is not in operation. One major accessory that does not operate is the compressor of the refrigeration system. Therefore, without the use of the compressor, the evaporator disposed in the HVAC system does not condition the air flowing therethrough and the temperature of the passenger compartment increases to a point above a desired temperature.
Accordingly, vehicle manufacturers have used a thermal energy exchanger disposed in the HVAC system to condition the air flowing therethrough when the fuel-powered engine is not in operation. One such thermal energy exchanger, also referred to as a cold accumulator, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,513 entitled VEHICLE AIR CONDITIONING SYSTEM WITH COLD ACCUMULATOR, hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The cold accumulator includes a phase change material, also referred to as a cold accumulating material, disposed therein. The cold accumulating material absorbs heat from the air when the fuel-powered engine is not in operation. The cold accumulating material is then recharged by the conditioned air flowing from the cooling heat exchanger when the fuel-powered engine is in operation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,527 entitled AIR-CONDITIONER FOR A MOTOR VEHICLE, hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, a thermal energy exchanger is disclosed having a phase change material disposed therein. The phase change material of the thermal energy exchanger conditions a flow of air through the HVAC system when the fuel-powered engine of the vehicle is not in operation. The phase change material is charged by a flow of a fluid from the refrigeration system therethrough.
While the prior art HVAC systems perform adequately, it is desirable to produce a thermal energy exchanger having a phase change material disposed therein for an HVAC system, wherein an effectiveness and efficiency thereof are maximized.